Sam Ashton
Sam Ashton (Japanese: 騎士シューマッハ Hepburn: Kishi Shūmahha) is a former gay pornographic film actor and mainstream film actor. Names Knight Schumacher comes from Sam Ashton being a member of the Knaked Knights and resembling former German racing driver Ralf Schumacher. Sam Ashton has appeared to have had an alias in Buck, but this came from a SHARP Men Models Photo Preview. History Sam Ashton possibly landed a role in the Sharpshooter Studios produced film Knaked Knights through his appearance in Playgirl magazines. Later on, Sam Ashton would go on to appear in the mainstream film industry, outside of the clutches of the gay porn industry. Role in Gachimuchi Sam Ashton is a member of the Knaked Knights led by Anthony Capriatti. Other members are Dan Canuck and Steve Grier. Knaked Knights In Knaked Knights, Sam Ashton desires to regain his father's kingdom, which is controlled by the evil princess, Christi Lake. He is considered to be the third in command of the Knaked Knights. As he follows the Knaked Knights, he along with the other 3 men are caught by castle guards Anthony Stone and James Rider. The group is then sent to dungeon to be uncomfortably chained up. As the Knaked Knights are caught, the castle guards report back to Christi Lake for her to call upon the Knaked Knights. The Knaked Knights are then taunted by the princess and stripped of their clothing. Christi Lake tells her guards to bring the Knaked Knights back to the dungeon and wait until the next day for The Moat Monster to devour them. Sam Ashton does have his own philosophical scene. Sam Ashton is lying down on a hammock connected to two trees. He removes his underwear to be fully nude. He stares at the camera as he slowly turns in the hammock and relaxes himself. He has an exclusive BGM track that would later be mixed for Chavez Obama's theme. Sam Ashton and the other members of the Knaked Knights are woken up by castle guards Rainey Mason and Rod Pupret in preparation for them getting thrown in the moat to eventually be consumed by The Moat Monster. The Knaked Knights are then lined up, single file to the moat. As The Moat Monster makes its appearance, the Knaked Knights attempt to escape the moat but are pushed by the castle guards and fall back in the moat for a bit until Steve Grier bravely immobilizes The Moat Monster with his chains. The Knaked Knights successfully escape the moat and free themselves of their chains. Sam Ashton encounters Rainey Mason again to briefly brawl. Sam Ashton flees from Rainey Mason. Sam Ashton is then seen fleeing from Anthony Stone across some stairs and a top floor. Sam Ashton is seen again power walking down a different set of stairs from Anthony Stone. Sam Ashton and the rest of the Knaked Knights successfully manage to escape the castle by locking Christi Lake, Anthony Stone, Rod Pupret, Rainey Mason, The Moat Monster, and James Rider inside of the castle by using a tall gate and run away. In an outtake, Sam Ashton runs away while forgetting to unchain Dan Canuck. Dan says his thanks to him in response to this. Quotes Knaked Knights Prologue * "My father's kingdom is rightfully ours!" * "I'm stuck." Authentic Gachimuchi Information * Sam Ashton is the only Gachimuchi character to be named after an auto racer. * Sam Ashton has a small, green salamander tattoo up above his lateral malleoli. External links * Nico Nico Pedia article (Japanese) Category:Characters Category:Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling Category:Wrestling Series